1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a silver ion gel composition comprising an amount of a silver salt effective to treat a burn wound, from about 65 to about 85 percent by weight of water and from about 15 to about 35 percent by weight of a polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymer. These aqueous gels maintain their gel characteristics at refrigerator and freezer temperatures and at ambient temperature or room temperature below 20.degree. C. and are thus able to be stored at ambient temperature or room temperature without turning liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,575 relates to silver ion gel compositions containing polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block copolymers wherein the hydrophobe has a molecular weight of at least 2250 and a hydrophile portion constitutes from about 10 to 90 weight percent ethylene oxide based on the weight of the copolymer. These gels are prepared by dissolving the copolymer in water at a temperature between 1.degree. C. and 10.degree. C., adding the silver salt slowly to the cool copolymer solution, adding optional additives and allowing the solution to warm to room temperature whereby a clear ringing gel is formed.
Among the problems associated with the prior art gel compositions have been their liquid nature at refrigerator or freezer temperatures. The present invention is directed to the preparation of silver ion gel compositions devoid of these problems.